


Дороже всего

by innokentya



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love/Hate, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Шеннон попросту тошнит от того, что Бун является её родственником, пусть и названным. Катился бы к чертям собачьим отсюда и не возвращался никогда. Ни-ког-да.
Relationships: Boone Carlyle/Shannon Rutherford
Kudos: 1





	Дороже всего

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Написано в рамках диавторского цитатного флешмоба c Seli_Creston. Цитата, на которую писалось, выделена полужирным курсивом.

_**— То, что меня нет в твоей жизни, не значит, что я не дорожу тобой!** _

_Бун срывается на крик, а это значит, что его терпению пришел конец. Шеннон только ухмыляется в ответ: ей нравится наблюдать за тем, как названный брат исходит эфемерной слюной, не в силах поменять хоть что-то в их отношениях._

_Дорожит он ею._

_Ага._

_А как же._

_Да ему плевать на неё со шпиля Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг — обильно и смачно плевать. И не то, чтобы Шеннон была слишком удивлена._

_Не вступиться перед своей чокнутой мамашей, которая прибрала к рукам все состояние, между прочим, её, Шеннон, отца; спокойно отмахнуться, когда она решила уехать во Францию подальше от этого идиотизма, высокопарно называемого семейными узами; ни пальцем не пошевелить, чтобы остановить её от бегства почти на край света — в Австралию…  
Бун Карлайл во всей своей красе, получите-распишитесь._

_Зато вот сейчас примчался, поведясь на полный слез и просьб голос. Каков герой; только красных плавок поверх синих джинсов не хватает — точно сошел бы за Супермена, сорвав овации окружающих._

_Божий дар человечеству, будь он проклят._

_Да Шеннон попросту тошнит от того, что Бун является её родственником, пусть и названным.  
Катился бы к чертям собачьим отсюда и не возвращался никогда._

_Ни-ког-да._

Безжалостное солнце слепит и норовит оставить на коже настоящие ожоги; все почти как тогда, в Сиднее. Шеннон морщится, неловко ведет плечами и, склонившись, прячется под навес скромной палатки. Самой отвратительной — с точки зрения всех существующих в мире правил гигиены. Самой чудесной — с точки зрения Шеннон.

Это подобие дома для неё соорудил Бун.

Бун, два дня назад отыскавший свое последние пристанище в прогретой тропическим солнцем, но все еще холодной и до отвращения сырой земле.

О брате теперь напоминает лишь разваливающийся по частям чемодан, неброский рюкзак, используемый Шеннон вместо подушки, а еще неладно сбитый из двух неотесанных веток крест, хорошо виднеющийся с севера, если отойти от лагеря на добрых тридцать семь шагов.

Шеннон знает расстояние — она проверяла.

Грудную клетку сдавливают невидимые веревки, и очередной вдох застревает посреди горла. Липкий страх обволакивает сознание, а элементарные движения становятся чем-то невыносимо сложным.

Словно в дымке, Шеннон ложится на подстилку из некогда брендовых вещей, а после сворачивается в клубочек, точно брошенный хозяевами щенок. Вдыхать воздух получается лишь мелкими глотками. Шеннон прикрывает глаза, сотрясаясь в беззвучном приступе истерического смеха.

Больше некому заботиться о неприспособленной к самостоятельной жизни девочке; больше некому вовремя подавать нужные лекарства; больше некому успокаивать и подавлять проявляющиеся приступы паники. Астма проникает в каждую клеточку, расползается каждым кровеносным сосудом, забирая с мизерным кислородом и остатки рассудка.

Шеннон попросту тошнит от того, что она настолько нелепа, беспомощна и одинока.

Осталось сдохнуть, чтобы никто и не заметил, раз уж убраться с Острова не получается.

Горло сдавливает болезненный спазм, и Шеннон понимает — это наверняка конец. Ингалятор закончился еще неделю назад, а в местных джунглях по-прежнему не наблюдается ни единой круглосуточной аптеки.

Глоток воздуха.

Еще один.

Еще… разве что его половина.

Из глаз брызгают непрошенные слезы, и Шеннон в сердцах вымещает злость на первой подвернувшейся под руку вещи — рюкзаке Буна. Разбросал тут свои вещи, щеголь, ни лечь, ни помереть нормально… Сам-то ушел чертовым героем, будь она проклята.

Пальцы цепляются за пальмовые листья, служащие в палатке полом, за разлетевшуюся из рюкзака мелочь, обрывки бумажек, её бижутерию… Когда под ладонью оказывается нечто, на ощупь схожее с баллончиком, Шеннон распахивает глаза.

Мир на мгновение прекращает вращение и свое существование в целом. В ушах мгновенно проносится фраза, брошенная ей рассерженным Буном несколько неделю назад, и слезы снова просятся наружу, будто там, внутри, им больше не осталось места.

— То, что тебя нет в моей жизни, не значит, что ты не дорожишь мной… — шепчет Шеннон, едва сдерживая рыдания.

В лучах случайно пробившегося сквозь навес солнечного света спасительно поблескивает нетронутый ингалятор.


End file.
